Old Treasures
by Cold Perfection
Summary: Story about Ryoma's sister! Find out who she is and how she will be unforgettable in the lifes of the regulars! Pairing will be included!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Heey guys, I hope you will all like it, I got inspired by the other writers, so thanks! I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Old Treasures - Chapter 1, Onee-san?

Airport Tokyo

"Hé? So this is Tokyo nowadays? I'm back."

Seishun Gakuen Tennis Courts

There was a whole crowd around one court. Ryoma and Eiji were playing a game.  
"Ne? Ne? Ochibi! I'm not losing, ya know, nya!"

"Hn, try harder than!"

"Mou!! Ochibi!"

Everyone was laughing and cheering for the 2 regulars. All regulars were making comments to each other and the coach was watching with the captain. Then someone walked up the courts, but nobody seem to notice…

"Hare Hare? What's this noise?" A stranger with long black-purple hair till her waist with dark almost black eyes but still shiny eyes was walking to the tennis courts. The girl had a beautiful body, with the curves at the good sides, she was obviously 16 or something. She had a cute face shaped like a heart, big, friendly and dazzling eyes, perfect lips and a cute little nose. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a sleeveless black-and-white top and a purple with black striped tie. She was also wearing a black hat. She went to the court where all the noise was coming from. She looked at the players and smiled brightly..

" Ryo-san.." She giggled and smiled satisfied and here eyes became friendly. Her pretty fingers squeezed the strings of the tennis court walls. Nobody noticed the stranger girl.

15 minutes later the game was ended, 6 games – 4 games for Ryoma. A Ryoma victory! The fan girls all screamed and some were drooling away. The match was over and everyone were getting to home. Only the regulars were still on the court. Tezuka was holding a speech and everyone said " Hai, buchou!" When everyone was going to pack their bags Fuji said: "Ano Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned to Fuji and said: " Nani Fuji? "

"Who is that?" Fuji asked while pointing to the beautiful girl who was talking to the coach. Tezuka looked at the direction and didn't know either.

Mean a while… " Konnichiwaa-desuyo Sumire-sama " The tennis coach turned around and broke in a surprised and happy smile. " Tomoyo-chan..Tomoyo-chan! How have you been doing?" The girl apparently named Tomoyo said: "Good, I finally accomplished what I want and been doing that, but I was just missing something –desu"

"Hm.. Ryoma right?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Hai-desu, I guess I want to make up something, I have been gone for 7 years.. He grew up, ne? I am glad he made it through –des" was the answer.

Back to the regulars… Ryoma turned to the direction too and his eyes spread out big. Surprised he could only said softly.. : " Onee-san….."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chappie 2 is up! I hope you like it! Please tell me if something is wrong or if you have a request or something!

Old Treasures – Chapter 2, Onee-san, Okaeri. 

_Previous.._

_Back to the regulars… Ryoma turned to the direction too and his eyes spread out big. Surprised he could only said softly.. : " Onee-san….." _

"Onee-san?"

Tomoyo turned around when she heard Ryoma calling. She turned around smiled brightly and caring narrowed her eyes a bit and spread her arms. " I'm back for you as I promised, Ryo-san." Her voice striked Ryomas heart, he wanted to hear his sister voice for all this years so badly, though he never admit it. He could feel tears coming.

The regulars all stared at the young lady and 'Echizen'. They were all shocked (including Tezuka and Fuji) when they saw tears coming from Ryoma's eyes.

"Onee-san.." Ryoma couldn't believe it and a tear rolled.

"Hai-desu." Tomoyo answered softly back and spread her arms once more.

"Onee-san!" Ryoma started running to Tomoyo.

"Onee-san!" "Onee-san!" "Onee-san!" He just kept calling his sister over and over again and crying in her warm and safe arms.

"Ryo-san, I'm back." Tomoyo said. Ryoma looked up and saw her face, still smiling and saying his name. Ryoma heard her and she was there for him, he finally believed it. She was really here. Tears were rolling again over his face. He was clinging for a long time in his sister's arms. She just petted him and hugging him back. And smiling for him.

The regulars were all in shock to say something, only Tezuka and Fuji not. Tezuka just was in his stoic mode and didn't say anything. While Fuji was smiling as usual. But all the regulars found it weird but beautiful. They all could made up something but not everything. They were just waiting.

Ryuzaki-sensei just smiled and was happy for the two. They were separated so long.

When Ryoma stopped crying and was only sniffing for a while, Tomoyo kneel down and take out here white and silk handkerchief and waved the tears away. Ryoma broke in a huge smile when she kissed him on the forehead like she in the past used to and he throw himself again in her arms. She smiled again.

When he released her, she said: "Saa, it would be impolite if you didn't introduce me and explained the situation, ne? "

"Hai, Onee-san." Ryoma nodded.

The regulares were out of space and walked to Echizen and the strange young lady. Momoshiro and Eiji were actually running up Ochibi and asking him everything and nothing.

"Ne? Ne? Ochibi? Is she really your sister. nyaaa??"

"So! So! Tell us Echizen! Is this hot girl your girlfriend or something?!?!"

They were pulling at him and glomping the life out of him.

Tomoyo was simply just smiling at the whole situation. Then she said: "Well, should I introduce myself then?"

"Well, I guess Ryoma is busy, so go ahead." The coach said walking to her.

"Hai –des." She answered back.

"Echizen Tomoyo –desuyo, it's a very nice to meet you all." She introduced with a bright and beautifull smile and bowed. Then she also took her hat of and more of her silk hair was showing. The regulars (though Tezuka wasn't showing it) were awed by her beauty. Even Eiji and Momoshiro stopped pulling and glomping Ryoma.

"She is my Onee-san." Ryoma came next to Tomoyo.

"That's right." Tomoyo giggled and said: I'm 16 years old, so a senior. For your information I will go to Seishun Gakuen –des. I came from America and have studied and accomplished some dreams of me. But I am now back for my itouto –des. I will be staying now at the Echizen residence."

At the last sentence Ryoma turned to his sister in surprise. Tomoyo saw it and giggled: "That's right, I will be living with you from now on!" She rest her right index finger on Ryoma's forehead. "Now, introduce me to your sempai-sama's, ne?"

"Hai, Onee-san!" Ryoma wanted to begin introducing, but Tezuka interrupted.  
"Echizen, I think we can at least do that ourselves, minna!"

Tezuka began: "Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the tennis team and senior, pleasure."

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke, senior and nice to meet you."

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro, vice-captain and senior. Nice to meet you, Echizen's sister."

"Kikumaru Eiji desuu and senior nyaa!"

"I'm Kawamura Takashi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Inui Sadaharu.. nice data.."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo!"

"Kaido Kaoru."

Tomoyo nodded and said: "They all seem nice and strong people, Ryo-san."

Then Fuji opened his eyes and asked: "Echizen-san, are you maybe the top of feminist tennis players in the world?"

Tomoyo was surprised but quickly smiled and answered: "You know? You flatter me, but you're right –desu. Thank you for noticing." *giggle*.

Everyone: " EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??" Tezuka also was shocked lightly.

At the response Tomoyo just smiled. "It's nothing special, I'm just like you guys. Loving Tennis.." She said.

Everyone had a great admiring for her, even Tezuka.

Tennis Courts Men Changing Rooms

"Ochibi, you didn't tell us, nyaa!" Eiji was still half in shock.

"What, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma was back to his cold self.

"That's you have a sister, like duh, nyaa!" Eiji was now a little bit crazy going.

"You never asked if I had siblings, so." Ryoma didn't know what the problem was.

"The point is that she is hot!!" Momoshiro said waving his arms.

Ryoma sighed. "Look, I know my sister is beautiful in both ways, but it's not that a big deal."

And the ruff with the three went further. Fuji and Tezuka were already done and walked out. Fuji was just chuckling about the whole thing and Tezuka was sighing. Then they noticed Tomoyo sitting on the bench next to the changing rooms waiting and looking at her phone. She looked up and simply smiled. Fuji smiled back and Tezuka nodded.

"Ne, Echizen-san, so you are attending this school?" Fuji asked.

"Hai –desu, Fuji-sama, senior classes apparently." Fuji was surprised at the –sama, but he heard her saying 'senpai-sama's" so it was just a manner of speaking which was the truth.

Then everyone walked out of the changing room and went home. Everyone said bye to Ryoma and Tomoyo and said that they would talk tomorrow. Then Ryoma and Tomoyo walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope it going good uptil now! Chapter 3! It may look like a very big twist of Ryoma's character, but it the explanation will come in the next chapters.

Enjoy!

Old Treasures – Chapter 3, A new house, but still the same love, right? 

_Previous.._

_Then everyone walked out of the changing room and went home. Everyone said bye to Ryoma and Tomoyo and said that they would talk tomorrow. Then Ryoma and Tomoyo walked home. _

Echizen Residence

Ryoma and Tomoyo were standing in front of the house.

"It's been long –des."

Ryoma looked up and smiled. Than he noticed some bags in front of the door.

"Onee-san, you didn't go to greet Oka-san and Oyaji first?" He asked with a surprised look.

"No, I didn't. After all I promised something with a small boy that if I come back I would see him first of all the persons that I know, right?" She smiled back and rang the door.

Ryoma looked touched at his sister.

Nanako opened the door and yelled surprised: "Tomoyo-chan!! You're back! Auntie! Uncle!"

"Konbanwa, Nanako-sama."

Rinko rushed over and hugged Tomoyo. "Waah, Tomoyo you came back! Okaeri!"

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama. I'm glad I'm back."

Than Nanjirou came. "Heey, you're back Tomoyo, okaeri."

"Arigatou, Otou-sama"

The Echizen family helped Tomoyo to unpack her bags and lead her to her room.

"Aaah, beautiful and cute –desuyo!" Tomoyo was glad that they saved this room for her.

She unpacked the rest of her things. And then walked down stairs with some packages.

She walked in the living room were Nanjirou, Rinko, Nanako and Ryoma were sitting.

"Onee-san, what are those packages?" Ryoma asked curious.

"Presents –desuyo!" Tomoyo answered winking.

"First my favorite, Ryoma!" With that she gave Ryoma a package that was quite big.

Ryoma opened it and broke in a smile. It was a new wristband, which was made by Tomoyo self and a new racket which matched.

"I was surprised that this racket matched that great and it was a good one too." Tomoyo said.

"Arigatou, Onee-san!" He hugged her and the rest of the family smiled.

"Next, Okaa-sama!" Rinko get a small package which concluded a scarf, which was handmade of course by Tomoyo. "Arigatou, ne? Tomoyo, it's really beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it! Okaa-sama."

"Next, Nanako-sama!" Tomoyo gave Nanako a package which was a little big bigger than Rinko's one but was not that big either.

"What? Why do I have to be last?" Nanjirou muttered.

"Gomenasai –desuyo, Otou-sama. Demo, ladies first!" Tomoyo smiled. Nanjirou just couldn't resist than and smiled again. After all Tomoyo was his first child and above everything a promising and good girl.

"Waah.. An Amethyst necklace!" Nanako's eyes where glittering, Tomoyo still knew how Nanako told her so much about Amethysts in the past. So she remembered.

"Arigatou! Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hn!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Last but not least, Otou-sama!" Nanjirou took the package that was an average size.

Nanjirou smiled when he saw what was in the package, it was a handmade by Tomoyo wooden feather, very detailed. "So you never forget, my secret hobby, even when you are far away, Tomoyo!"

Rinko and Nanako both nodded, but Ryoma blinked.

"I will never forget, Otou-sama. Never."

Nanjirou hugged his daughter at this answer. Tomoyo smiled and hugged back.

The family talked so much and laughed, Tomoyo had a great time. After dinner she took a shower and wished her parents, Nanako and Ryoma goodnight. "I'm a bit tired." She said. She went to her room and took some pictures on her room and began filling her own room. Then she changed in her night dress, which was pitch black. Then Ryoma knocked on the door. "Onee-san?"

"Hai –desu. Come in!"

Ryoma came in and sat down on the bed. Tomoyo also sat down next to him.

"Ne, Onee-san?"

"Yes? Ryo-san?"

"What was that with Oyaji?"

"Well.." Tomoyo smiled. "I don't think he would like it that I tell you, but handmade wooden statues are his secret hobby. You were too young to remember I think and busy with tennis, ahaha." Tomoyo laughed and Ryoma kept on listening.

"In the past, Otou-sama had a secret hobby, it was calming him down. Believe it or not, it made him very mature. Mom, Nanako and eventually I knew it. I found out, when I was bringing him a new homemade cake. He was under a tree cutting a piece of wood. He saw me and told me the story that he always had another hobby a side from tennis. He learned it from grandfather. Otou-sama loved it. It made him feel for once not like a pervert. That he was not just a old pervert, but for once just a normal father. Just not somebody dirty, just a good person. I petted him and told it was OK and that I loved him because he was 'MY Otou-sama' des " Tomoyo giggled and told further. " He was surprised and hugged me tightly. Than he said he would teach me. So I became to love it too. That was a good old memory, by the way I loved the cake too, ahaha" Tomoyo smiled and noticed Rinko, Nanako and especially Nanjirou were listening. Nanjirou gave here a look that it was OK. Her eyes smiled to him. Ryoma looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Ne, Onee-san, can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure, Ryo-san."

"Don't you miss our home in America? Don't you want to go back there?" Ryoma knew how much Tomoyo loved their home in America, because that was were she grew up and played with her family and friends.

"You know Ryo-san, I really loved that home, you know that. But I've learned that a new home doesn't eventually means that the love there is different, right?" Tomoyo stared out her window to the stars.

Ryoma sighed relieved.

"Arigatou for worrying.." Tomoyo softly said.

"Of course, you're back finally. I waited so long, Onee-san." Ryoma began sobbing again. Than Tomoyo hugged him tightly. Ryoma cling his arms again around her.

"I'm just so sorry, Ryo-san. You needed me at that age, but it was so selfish, but I had to go. But I will make it up now, Ryo-san. More than ever. I will be by your side from now on. Because I waited to, Ryo-san. Because I waited too..ne?"

"Hai, Onee-san."

Rinko, Nanako and Nanjirou were still watching and listening. They smiled when Ryoma felt a sleep and Tomoyo tucked him in and protective held him in her arms. She then felt asleep too.

6.00 AM in the morning.. Tomoyo woke up, she was a early person, but she could sleep very long if she could. But she wasn't a morning person like Ryoma. She found Ryoma sleeping next to her. "Onee-san.." Ryoma mumbeled. Tomoyo giggled and get out of bed. She took a shower and she got dressed in the school uniform. She also put some earrings and a bracelet. She packed her stuff. It was 6.30AM. "Time to wake Ryo-san up -desuyo." She said. She went to the bed and start shacking him. "Ryo-san, wake up! –des!" Ryoma mumbeled and turned over. Then Tomoyo started tickling him, only Tomoyo knew that that would wake him up nicely. "Ahah – Onee – haah- san! Haha, sto – op haha it!" Ryoma looked up and saw his sister face. Tomoyo placed her index finger on his forehead and said: "Get ready for school –des!" "Hai, Onee-san!"

While Ryoma was getting a shower and stuff. Tomoyo and Nanako were making breakfast and obentous.

" You're first day at school, ne? Tomoyo-chan. Excited?" Nanako gave her the rice.

"Well, I guess it will be fun, right? Nanako-sama. I guess they would put me with the regulars." Tomoyo put the rice in Ryoma's and her obentou.

"Just do your best, ne?" Nanako put up her pink.

"So des ne?" And Tomoyo locked her pink with the pink from Nanako.

Than they both laughed.

"Haha, we haven't done that in a long time –desune?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Ahaha, well it's been long, but let's make food again!" Nanako lauged.

"Yes!" Tomoyo remember it very well. Nanako and she would make everything a promise. It almost began to be a greeting. But they were very close.

"Here, Ryo-san."

Ryoma's face cleared up, he hadn't eaten that in years!

"Hare Hare.. he only likes that American breakfast, right Tomoyo?" Rinko said laughing.

"Apparently, he only likes my homemade berry pancakes." Tomoyo said also laughing.

Ryoma took a bite and he smiled. "It's delicious!"

"Thanks, Ryo-san!"

Rinko thought: He really likes food.. Especially from his sister. Rinko smiled.

After breakfast they went to school.

"We're off!"

Ryoma and Tomoyo were walking to school, when they heard: " Oi, Echizen and Onee-san!"

They turned around and there was Momo, riding his bike. He stopped and looked at both. "Hmm.. difficult, I can't ride two…can't I?"

"No worries, right Ryo-san?" Tomoyo was looking in her bag.

"So ne? Onee-san?"

"What is going to happen?" Momo asked curious.

"Well… this –desu." With that Tomoyo clicked some roller-skates-weels (Author's note: no idea how you call those, xD) under her shoes and started skating.

"Wow, you have those?" Momo said excited.

"Yes, that's right. Momo-sama" Momo looked weird at the –sama part, but didn't say anything.

Then they arrived at school.

"Well, see you at the roof again, Ryo-san –des." Tomoyo waved. " Oh, and Momo-sama, thank you for letting me go with you to school today."

"No prob!" Momo was a little stunned but happy.

Ryoma just waved and was off to his class. Momo eventually too.

Tomoyo was heading to the administration. "Echizen-san, you have to go to the principal."

" Ah, Hai –desu. Arigatou –desuyo" Tomoyo headed to the principal office.

"Excuse me. I'm Echizen Tomoyo –desuyo."

The principal smiled and said: "Echizen-san, now that you're here, I will lead you to your class, after all we have done everything yesterday right?"

"Hai- desu." Tomoyo followed him.

"Here is it." The principal said. Then he called the teacher to the hallway.

"Oh, Hai, principal. You told me yesterday." The teacher said.

"Have a good time, Echizen-san." "Arigatou, principal-sama."

Still in the hall way, they introduced, the teacher and Tomoyo.

"I am glad to make a part of your class, Aiza-sensei-sama." Tomoyo said.

Aiza-sensei nodded and smiled before she went back into the class.

"Class, we have a new student here, come on in!" Aiza-sensei said.

Tomoyo walked in.

Author's note: I hope the scenes are not too long for you! Tell me if it's gotta be faster than this!


	4. Chapter 4

Autor's note: Chapter 4! I'm now already glad, that some people review, so thank youu! Enjoy!

Old Treasures – Chapter 4, School is fun, ne? 

_Previous.._

"_Class, we have a new student here, come on in!" Aiza-sensei said.  
Tomoyo walked in._

Fuji and Eiji were talking about tennis, when Tomoyo walked in.

"Nyaa! Nyaa.. Fuji, that's Tomoyo, right nyaa?" Eiji was surprised, shocked and happy.

"Calm down Eiji, it's just Echizen's sister. Saa, how will the class respond?" Fuji said.

Everybody was stunned by her young beauty. [class mumbling] "Wow, she is hot!" "Ne? Kiyo-chan, she looks nice, right?" "Kireei…" [class mumbling]

"Now introduce yourself." Aizia-sensei nodded.

"Echizen Tomoyo –desuyo. Very nice to meet you all, minna-sama." Tomoyo gave the class a small smile and bowed with honor.

The whole class was quiet for a minute but then: "EEEEHHHH???"

[frustrated class] "Echizen??" "Wait, is she related to that regular freshman?" "What is going on here??" [frustrated class]

"Ano, may I, minna-sama to sensei-sama?" Tomoyo tried to explain.

"Sure, explain them." Aiza-sensei said.

"Well, so you all know now that I may be related to Echizen, because of my surname. And you're right!-desu. I am his sister and for all you information I play tennis too." She smiled after the explanation.

[mumbling class] "Wow, high class!" "Tennis??" "Whatever, she is still hot!!" [mumbling class]

"Excuse me sensei, where can I sit?" Tomoyo was still standing with her bag in her hand. The bag was just normal black but with a purple crossed ribbon on it.

"Uhmm.. in front of Kikumaru-kun there is a place free. Raise your hand please."

Eiji raised his hand and waved. Tomoyo bowed in front of the teacher and the class and made her way to the place. She sat down and unpacked her things. Than she pushed her long silk hair over her shoulders. Eiji was surprised and almost fell from his chair. Her hair touched his face.. 'Nyaa..her hair is just like silk, nyaa' he thought. But unfortunately her hair took some pencils with them and the pencils dropped on the floor next to Fuji's table.

"Oh, I am so sorry –desu." Tomoyo wanted to stand up.

"No, it's alright nyaa.." Eiji wanted to pick them up.

"No, that's not right, it's my fault, let me get it, ne?" Tomoyo picked the pencils up. Her fingers were pretty and her nails were pretty long. Fuji could see them clearly now, 'Beautiful fingers and very nice nails..' he thought.

"I'm sorry to you too, Fuji-sama." Tomoyo apologized.

"No no, it's alright." Was the respond.

[Heavy class mumble]

"Sorry, ne? Kikumaru-sama." Tomoyo apologized and sat down again, this time she locked her hair in a position for a ponytail, but then let it go, so it wouldn't touch Eiji's table.

'Sama, nyaa?' Eiji thought twisted.

The class was stunned and out of hand after this action, but the Aiza-sensei handed out a Math test.

"Would you like to take it, Echizen-san?" Aiza-sensei asked with a worried looik.

"I can make it, Aiza-sensei-sama." Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure, I will not count it if you don't get a good grade OK?" Aiza-sensei gave her the test.

"Thank you for your kindness." Tomoyo took the paper.

It was quiet in class, you could only hear scratching pencils and erasers.

"Excuse me sensei-sama?" Tomoyo asked with a soft voice.

"Are you ready, ahaha?" Aiza-sensei laughed, because it was meant as a joke.

Silence…

"Well, actually I am done." Tomoyo smiled and answered.

"Well… OK?" Aiza-sensei was a little stunned but took the paper from her table.

When everyone was done, Aiza-sensei said: It's almost break time so, you can have free time from now on.

Class response: "YEAAH!"

In a couple of minutes everyone was surrounding Tomoyo and asking questions.

"Are you joining the tennis club?" "Do you know our tennis regulars?" "Do you want to date me?" "Do you have other hobbies?"

Tomoyo just waited when it was quiet. "To answer all this questions: I guess I will join the tennis club, yes I've met them, I'm sorry but I don't know you guys long, sorry –des. And yes I have. I'm sorry minna-sama, I have to go somewhere, I will speak you later. Excuse me." Tomoyo leaved with her bag.

"Ne Ne Fuji!" Eiji 'asked'.

"Yes Eiji?" Fuji said.

"Could we follow her ,nyaa?"

"Sure, why not? But first meet up with the others."

Ryoma's classroom. 

"Class, you may go!" The sensei left.

"Let's lunch!" Horio said.

Ryoma stood up and wanted to leave.

"Ehh? Echizen where you're going?" Horio asked.

"Lunch." Ryoma simply said and left.

"Where should he go?" Kato and Mizuno asked in tone.

'Where should he go? And who was that girl from yesterday?' Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno! Let's follow them, you three too! I want to know who that girl is!" Tomoka appeared out of nowhere and pulled Sakuno to follow Ryoma. The other three followed them too. The five freshmen saw Tomoyo yesterday too.

"Yoto! Tomo-chan!" "Wait for us!"

"Aah! Taka-san? Have you seen Echizen?" Momo was looking for the freshman and busted into Taka.

"No, sorry. Ah there is everyone, maybe they know?" Taka said.

The other regulars had meted up already and been aware of Fuji plan.

All the regulars had found each other and Fuji told them about the plan to follow Echizen's sister. When Fuji heard about Momo search, he said: "He is probably with his Onee-san." Fuji was ready to drag Tezuka with them so he said: "Let's go to the roof, she was heading there."

At the roof. 

"Onee-sa—" Ryoma wanted to enter the roof, when he heard a voice singing one of his favorite songs.

[{I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Yasashisa no Tane // Seeds of Kindness}]

"Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi… 

Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo "

(When I am lonely, I seek warmth

I trace far into the distance my dear memories)

He entered the roof and saw his sister standing at the side of the roof.

With the wind in her hair. She looked like an angel flowing on the wind like a cherry blossom, singing:

"Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite 

Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau "

(Holding her beloved child in her arms,

a mother sings a lullaby under the sun.)

"Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni 

Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo" 

(On the cheek of an infant playing in the dreamland,

a fairy makes dimples of happiness.)

„Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku 

Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru" 

(Even after being woken from a dream, a smile lingers

Such a seed of kindness remains in the heart.)

"Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara 

Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou"

(When a stretched heart is released, it is able to fly

Its seed of kindness has been freed.)

Ryoma walked up his sister, who turned around and smiled.

"Old song huh?" Ryoma smiled back.

"I guess, one of your favorites if I remember good.-des" Tomoyo said.

"Can you please continue, we still have time till break is over right?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course.-desuyo" Tomoyo answered.

Mean a while in the hallway..

"Where could he go?" Tomoka was rushing around like crazy.

"Tomo-chan, calm down!" Sakuno was trying to stop her.

"So Osaka! Calm down!" Horio said.

"Looking for Ryoma?" Somebody asked.

The 5 turned around and found the whole regulars group.

"Ano, have you seen Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, we're just heading to them." Fuji said.

The freshmen followed the regulars.

'He's okay, I guess.. Wait a minute, them??' Sakuno thought.

The whole group was entering the roof when they heard..

"Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu

Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara"

(Before long, my eyes will see the festival floats and flowers blooming

and my heart will be carried to this beautiful place.)

"Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo

Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru"

(Someday, in the clear blue sky,

everyone will be able fly freely as high as possible.)

"Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..."

(Fly freely with flowers blooming in their hearts...)

The group saw Tomoyo singing to the sky and Ryoma next to her with his eyes closed listening. Everyone was touched by the sweet voice that danced on the sky.

When the song ended, everyone walked up Tomoyo and Ryoma.

They all saw how Ryoma hugged his sister. Then it happened.

"Hey, who are you hugging Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka snapped.

"Yoto, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno tried to stop her.

"Hare hare? Is she your girlfriend, Ryo-san?" Tomoyo looked at her brother.

"No, Onee-san." Ryoma answered.

"EEEHH?" All the freshmen stood stunned. " Onee-san?!?!"

"Echizen Tomoyo –desuyo, Ryoma-san's sister" She greeted the children with a smile.

Tomoka stunned again, and immediately apologized: " Sorry, Echizen-san, sorry…"

"It's alright, seems like you are a good girl." Tomoyo placed her hand on her cheek.

Tomoka smiled again and the freshmen bowed and introduced themselves.

"You have good friends, Ryo-san." Tomoyo smiled.

When they all were eating their obentou's on the roof, Tomoyo took the obentou's out of her bag and gave one to Ryoma. "Arigatou, Onee-san." Ryoma face cleared up.

"You really love food, Ryo-san." Tomoyo giggled.

Ryoma said: "Only yours, only yours Onee-san."

"Echizen-san, you have a great and beautiful voice." Fuji said.

"So! So! Nyaa!" Eiji nodded.

Everyone gave her compliments.

"Thank you very much, minna-sama" Tomoyo smiled.

The group ate and laughed much and Tomoyo get a lot of questions about tennis.

When Ryoma was done, he gave his box back to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo put the 2 boxes in her bag and turned to Ryoma.

"You have a request right?"

"How did you know, Onee-san?" Ryoma was surprised.

"You are looking at me with 'those' eyes." Tomoyo said.

"Do you want to sleep for a while?"

Ryoma looked touched at his sister and nodded. Because it was such a long time ago, he didn't knew his sister knew him so well. He barely knew her, but she just remembered so well. It meant a lot to him.

"Sleep?" Momo asked.

"Just watch, I think the explanation will show for himself." Fuji said.

Ryoma laid down on Tomoyo lap. With his face in the direction of the sky.

"Which?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh, is this tennis or something, nyaa?" Eiji asked confused.

"Eiji, just watch, ne?" Oishi said.

"Uhm.. Yume No Tsubomi, please Onee-san." (don't own Shugo Chara). Ryoma said.

"Alright –desu!" Tomoyo took a breath.

[{I don't own Shugo Chara.}]

"yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi

mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori"

(The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky

filling our hearts with a tender fragrance.)

"kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU

kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne"

(I can hear the rhythm of love,

it has transcended the seasons and came to see me.)

"daisuki da yo sasayaitara

sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana

hazukashikute utsumuiteta

watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu"

(If I whisper "I love you",

will the whole world hear it?

I lowered my head in embarrassment,

but you took my hand and ran! )

Everyone was smiling even Tezuka, it was a sweet song, and beautiful written. Tomoyo sang with much passion in her eyes. She was petting Ryoma over his head. Her left hand was made to a fist and placed on her heart. And her right hand was placed on Ryoma's forehead. Eventually Ryoma felt asleep on her lap. Tomoyo giggled and smiled. She placed her hand on her lap.

"Kirei no uta (Beautiful song). Echizen-san." Tezuka this time said.

"Arigatou, Tezuka –sama." Tomoyo respond.

Ryoma mumbeled softly: " Onee-san." And he took her right hand and rolled a bit towards her belly.

"Waah.. kawaii! Ne, Sakuno?" Tomoka was excited.

"Ah uh. Yes…" Sakuno said blushing.

Tomoyo noticed it and smiled. "He is still a child.."

"Echizen-san will you join the tennis club?" Inui asked.

"I guess, but I would like to train with boys again, like in America. But I guess that's not possible." Tomoyo answered.

Tezuka noticed a sadness twinkle in her eyes. And to be honest he really wanted to play her. So he decided to do something.

"Echizen-san, if you would like you could train with us as an assistant coach." Tezuka said then.

The regulars were all enthousiast. "That would be great." "Interesting." Data.." "Fushuu..*happy*" "Please do!"

"Uhmm.. is it really OK? Wouldn't I be a bother?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Of course not, Tomoyo-chan." The coach was walking up the roof.

"You could also be a personal nurse, right?"

"Of course." Tomoyo replied. "Thank you."

"Ehh, Nurse, nyaa?" Eiji asked confused.

"Well, I didn't want to tell but I've completed some studies in America already, so if it will be alright with you guys I could be a nurse." Tomoyo said.

The regulars were surprised but happy. "Wow that's great!" "Nyaaa!" "We really need that!"

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo bowed while sitting.

"We'll meet up after school then, Fuji and Eiji will lead you then." Oishi said.

"Hai –desu" Tomoyo said. And the bell rang.

Ryoma waked up and look at his sister. He stood up and wanted to leave.

But Tomoyo stopped him. "Wait a minute, Ryo-san." She kneel down and cleaned his face with her handkerchief.

"Thanks, Onee-san, bye!"

Tomoyo waved at him.

"We have to get going too, bye Echizen-san!" The regulars left to, only Eiji and Fuji not.

The freshmen said bye too and followed Ryoma.

"Saa, let's go too then. Echizen-san." Fuji said.

"Hai –desu." Was the respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Chapter 5, well finally something about tennis! And it's now a little boring, 'cause Tomoyo looks perfect and all, but it will become a lot interesting, if I gonna reveal why that is like that. Enjoy!

Old Treasures – Chapter 5, A feather on the court?

_Previous  
"Saa, let's go too then. Echizen-san." Fuji said.  
"Hai –desu." Was the respond._

"Wait! Tomoyo-chan!" Ryuzaki-sensei called her.

"Hai? Sumire-sama?" Tomoyo turned around.

"Make sure you come OK?"

"Of course" Was the smiling reply.

So the 3 seniors left and the coach watching them leave.

"Saa, Tomoyo-chan. Can you take care of these tennis players?" And the coach leaved.

After School at the Tennis Courts.

"Where is Onee-san?" Ryoma was looking around worriedly.

"Saa, are we worried about a sister?" Fuji asked him.

"Tch" was the answer.

"Gomenasai!" Tomoyo was running up the guys with her tennis outfit on.

All the regulars were staring in awe of her beauty.

Tomoyo was apparently wearing a white skirt with tight, short, black, pants under it. She also wore a long black tank top that end by her waist. And she had white shoes and her long silk hair was in a ponytail with only a few locks that banged in front of her eyes along with her fringe bang. A long purple ribbon was holding her hair. At last she had a bag with her.

"I see you brought your rackets with you?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai –desu." Tomoyo replied.

"Well, then we have matches, to see if you're skilled." The coach said.

"Everyone warm up!" Tezuka said and went outside the court to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei.

Everyone entered the courts and warmed up till Tomoyo asked Ryoma something.

"Ryo-san, could you help me?"

"Ah, hai Onee-san with what?"

"You only have to stand there, I want to warm my springs up!" Tomoyo said.

Ryoma nodded and everyone was thinking what springs where for Tomoyo.

Ryoma stood there and waited. Then Tomoyo began running and she jumped over him with straight legs and when she landed she immediately took another jump and jumped backwards with straight legs over Ryoma.

"*sigh of satisfying*, Thank you ne? Ryo-san." Tomoyo smiled.

"So now you're ready?"

"Of course." Tomoyo winked.

Everyone was speechless. Tomoyo giggled at all those faces.

"Nyaa… you acrobatic play? Echizen-san??" Eiji asked excited.

"I guess you could call it like that, I've done gymnastics for a while." Tomoyo answered.

Tezuka entered the court after talking to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"OK Line up!" Tezuka yelled.

The other members of the club entered the court too and Ryuzaki-sensei introduced Tomoyo. Tomoyo bowed and there was a small silence before the other club members except the onces who knew it yelled: "EEEEEEHHH?!?!?"

They were looking from the young lady to Ryoma and repeating that until Tomoyo said: "I'm his sister." She smiled and walked away to pick her bag up.

Tezuka waited till everyone was quiet and said: "Echizen-san is a world-class tennis player so she will be an assistant coach from now on for this tennis club.

Once again: " EEEEHHH??" Tomoyo walked up the court again and just smiled.

[members mumbling] "Assisant coach?" "A girl?" "Wow, she is hot and world-class?" A girl cannot lead us!" "She must be weak!"!" "Waahh, she is just sooo…*slobber*" " [members mubling]

Ryoma heard some of the last sentences and he was getting mad, although he hide it. He would definitely let those guys pay. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked after him and saw Tomoyo, she shook her head and gave him a 'it's-OK' look.

Ryuzaki-sensei was not finished and raised an eyebrow.: "And private regular nurse.."

After the tennis coach said that the mood completely changed.

[members shouting] "Waaahaa!" "Nurse? I want to be a regular." "What? Regulars are lucky again." "I will definitely get the regular place this time!" *slobber slobber* [members shouting]

When the members were practicing, the regulars were entering the courts to play matches. It was obvious that every regular wanted to play against Tomoyo.

"Nyaa.. Oishi, Oishi, I want to play against her!" Eiji really was excited.

"I think everybody does, ne minna?" Oishi responded and looked to everyone.

Everyone nodded. Fuji thought: 'I wonder how strong she is..'

Tezuka entered the court with Tomoyo following him. Tomoyo was sitting on the bench and then Ryuzaki-sensei entered the court and said: "Sorry, minna, but I only choose a few from you to play Tomoyo, 'cause we don't have much time before the district prelims."

"Nyaaa?? What?" Eiji was disappointed.

"That's a bummer, isn't it?" Momo found it not fair.

Tomoyo just smiled weakly. "No worries, if you want to play against me, just ask, I can find time."

The regulars nodded and Ryuzaki-sensei wanted talked further: " Ughum… where was I?"

"You were just to announce the ones I have to play against, Sumire-sama." Tomoyo laughed.

"Aaah, yes. Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." The coach laughed with her.

Some of the regulars were a little surprised how the two were with each other like friends.

"First, Tomoyo against Kikumaru!"

"Nyaa? Waaah!" Eiji glomped Tomoyo.

"Ahaha.. Ano? Kikumaru-sama, we are about to play match." Tomoyo petted Kikumaru on his arm so he would let go.

Kikumaru get of her and jumped up and down. "Waah, I am just excited."

"Hare hare, why thank you." Tomoyo walked to her side of the court.

She took out her racket which was simply pitch black. She and Eiji walked up to the net and shook hands.

"Momo! Could you be referee?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

Momo nodded and walked up the court and said on the referee chair. "Kikumaru – Echizen. One set match!"

Tomoyo and Eiji took their places and Momo announced: "Kikumaru serve!"

The match begun and it was just a normal match until Tomoyo hit a lob. Then it happened: "Kikumaru-beam!" Kikumaru hit it.

"He got her!" Oishi said.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

They turned at Ryoma. "Just watch." Ryoma said.

The ball bounced up and Tomoyo turned her whole body and jumped. She got the ball easily and hit it back with a speed.

"Nani? Nyaa??" Eiji was shocked, like everybody else when the ball bounced next to his feet. Tomoyo landed on her feet lightly and just giggled.

Fuji suddenly saw something interesting, "Tezuka?"

"Ah, Fuji?" Tezuka turned to Fuji, as well did the others.

"She is holding her racket in her left hand." Fuji said.

"That's nothing new, since Echizen is a lefty right?" Oishi said.

"But if I remember good, she was writing in class with her right hand." Fuji explained.

"So that means.." Inui was writing in his notebook.

"Onee-san is not even going the slightest all-out." Ryoma said.

"Whaa?" Taka-san and Oishi were shocked.

"And above that, she didn't really show anything special." Inui said.

"She is really strong so." Tezuka announced.

Kaido only added a 'Fushuu..'.

Back at the rally between Eiji and Tomoyo.

"Echizen 4-0 game!" Momo announced, still unclear about it.

Eiji was losing an huge amount of stamina, he was sweating like hell and panting, mean a while Tomoyo was still like she was when she started, she hadn't even show the slightest of panting.

"Nyaa.. this is sooo much fun, you are sure strong!" Eiji shouted.

That caused that some tennis club members turned around and saw them.

[spreading club, mumbling] "Kikumaru-senpai against Echizen's sister?" "What? She is winning 4-0 against senpai?" "No way!" "Let's go look!" [spreading club, mumbling]

In a split moment almost the whole club including the girls club surrounded the court where Tomoyo and Eiji were playing.

"Hare hare, Kikumaru-sama, we are getting attention here. –desuu" Tomoyo giggled when she give the ball a swing.

"So? *pant-pant* I am just having fun –nyaa!" Eiji gave the ball a swing again.

Tomoyo giggled and the rally was getting further and further.

Than Eiji gave the ball a lob. Tomoyo jumped and make an flip and rotated her body and give the ball a hard smash. The ball bounced in a flash just for the backline and bounced on the strings of the partition and bounced back in Tomoyo hands as she gracefully landed on her feet. (Author's note: for the information about the strings, you have holes but her also have the points where the strings are tight together, that where Tomoyo's ball bounced.)

Tomoyo: "Hare hare, lucky –desuyo." Added with a smile.

Everyone: "Su-sugoooi…." *Jaws dropped*

Even the regulars were surprised. Eiji couldn't move for a while and Momo forgot he was the referee.

Everyone was in awe until Tomoyo said: " Ano? Momo-sama?"

"Ahh! 6-0 game! Game and set to Echizen Tomoyo!" Momo just woke up out his own awe.

Tomoyo walked up the net and while walking she put the ball in her left hand along with her racket. She stook out her hand to shake hands, but Eiji made her hand to a fist and pushed his own fist to it. Tomoyo was surprised for a bit but then brightly smiled. When the fists separated, she placed her hand on his cheek and said: "Thanks for the great match, Kikumaru-sama." She let his cheek go and turned around. Her silk hair again touched his cheek again and Eiji was again in shock, but this time he had this red flush on his face.

Obviously the fangirls were growling. Tomoyo noticed but just didn't say anything.

[audience] "Kikumaru-senpai lost?" "Wow.." "Impossible!" [audience]

She was heading to her bag when Inui showed up. "Here, Echizen-san, how about a drink?"

"Why, thank you.-des." Tomoyo took the drink from him and Inui smiled deviously.

"Onee-san noo!" "Noo, don't do that Echizen-san!" "Nyaa!" But it was too late, Tomoyo already took a sip.

Inui was smiling deviously, but to his greatest surprise she said: "If I'm not impolite and roughly, it is kinda good, but you could add some mint." Tomoyo smiled and walked away. Inui was left with his jaw dropped.

Silence…

For the third time on the day: "EEEHH?" was shouted from the court. The regulars was staring at her. "She is a Fuji-person, nyaa!" "Onee-san…" "Nani??" "What? –fushuu.." "Sc—scary…"

The new assistant and nurse was quite a person.

When Tomoyo reached her bag she took a drink out of it. She took a big sip.

"Onee-san, good job." Ryoma said.

Tomoyo took her racket and turned around. She placed her index on his head.

"Oh." Ryoma mouth made an 'O-form'.

Tomoyo winked and said: "Arigatou ne, Ryo-san." And she walked to her place in the court.

Ryoma smiled and looked how his sister again walked up the court. Ryoma closed his eyes for a second and remembered how his sister learned him the kind side of tennis. He remembered she always said: 'Tennis is fun, so play with your soul.'

Ryuzaki-sensei voice was heard again, this time was it: "Next, Oishi!"

"What? Me? Why, Ryuzaki-sensei, me?" Oishi was surprised but also happy.

"Why not Oishi? I thought you wanted to play. Or don't you?"

Tomoyo giggled, Ryuzaki-sensei was teasing him. Eiji was turning his look to her, she just waved to him.

"Th-that's not it! But I thought you would choose somebody like Fuji or Tezuka." Oishi explained.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. "Oishi, you still not aware about your value to the team. Huh?"

Then Tomoyo stepped in. She handed him a tennis ball.

"Echizen-san?" Oishi didn't quite understand it.

Tomoyo took his hand and placed the tennisbal in it. "Let's play our hearts content, ne?"

Tomoyo smiled and turned around.

"H-..Hai!" Oishi stuttered, but he was happy.

The coach just nodded.

[audience] "She is definitely not gonna win this!" "Yeah, lose lose!" "Oishi-senpai go!" [audience]

"Shuichiro – Echizen, One set match!" Momo announced. Momo wasn't even playing and he was very excited.

"Shuichiro serve!" Momo went further after he saw the two were on their places.

Oishi squeezed the ball he just got from Tomoyo and served a normal one.

"Echizen-san, I'm not going to lose!" Oishi said when he served it.

"Hare hare –des." Was Tomoyo's reply.

Tomoyo increased the speed of the ball when she returned it.

Oishi felt she increased the speed at the weight of the shot he received.

'How can she increase speed so easily?' He thought and managed to shoot it back.

Tomoyo elegantly just hit it back with more speed. So the rally began.

Oishi was having a hard time with controlling the speed Tomoyo every time added.

"Nyaa, what's is happening?" Eiji was worried of course. "Oishi is having a hard time?"

"She is increasing the speed of the ball every time Oishi returns it, why does she do that?" Fuji asked the people around him as well himself.

"What do you mean, Fuji?" Taka-san asked.

Inui answered for him. "Fuji is proceeding that Tomoyo could just add the speed once very hard and she would win."

Fuji nodded. "Exactly like Inui said, but the other thing is, her way of tennis is the first I ever saw."

"Echizen, explain." Kaido said. Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Ryoma sighed. "Watching would be enough."

"Nyaaha! Ochibi! Meanie!" Eiji was pulling and glomping Ryoma to death.

Normally Tezuka would say things like 'Kikumaru, stop or 50 laps around the court!', but he would like to know something about Ryoma's sister too, so he let it go.

"Ki-Kikumaru-senpai! Let me go! I will tell already!" Ryoma was struggling and Eiji let him go… eventually.

"First of all, Onee-san is trying to make Oishi-senpai tennis as his full potential, so he won't have regrets and she is trying to have fun too. Second is that my Onee-san has her own unique style of playing tennis, she has done many sports so she combinates everything, every experience into tennis and having fun, and the most she has done dance. That's what it means when you play with your pure heart." Ryoma ended.

"Oohhh" Eiji and Taka-san were amazed.

"Data.." Inui scrabbled something in his notebook.

"Hmm.." Fuji was still thinking.

Kaido and Tezuka didn't even say anything.

While the explanation was going, Tomoyo and Oishi were still playing. Suddenly the racket flew out of Oishi's hands and landed against the tennis court walls.

[audience] "Waaah???" "How in the world..?" "Amazing!" [audience]

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo was worried, he would sprain something before the district prelims.

"Oh, nothing special." Was the answer.

"Yogatta…-desune" Tomoyo was relieved.

Oishi was surprised about this. But they continued the game, it was nothing special just like the game with Eiji. Oishi was already sweating and Tomoyo not even a bit, so same situation with Eiji. But Oishi was not gonna give up.

Then the chance came. The ball was set for Oishi's special move.

"Nyaa, nyaaa, there comes it! Oishi's Moon Volley!"

Everybody was curious if Tomoyo could beat this move. Only the lady herself was just smiling and thinking: 'Saa, what would come out of this one?'

The racket was railing on the ground and there it came, Moon Volley.

And then the ball came close to the baseline…

"Nyaa, Oishi has got a point!" Eiji was excited.

"Tche, mada mada MADA dane." Ryoma answered, without being questioned.

"Nyaa?" Eiji was twisted, but looked at the game.

Tomoyo made 3 fast turns with her body, while her legs were spread like a dancer and after the second turn she catches the ball low and took the ball with her for half a turn and shoot it back in the right corner of Oishi.

Oishi was stunned and looked at the ball and looked then at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo ended in an elegant ballet position, the third: One foot was in front of the other with the of the front foot touching the middle of the back foot, her arms were crossed over each other. Her head low. When Oishi and the other looked at her she looked up and smiled brightly.

[audience] "Wow, what in the world of pineapples was that?" "Nani?!?" "Waahh, sugoi!" [audience]

The regulars and the audience were stunned. Ryoma was staring proud. Fuji and Tezuka found it interesting. Everyone (except Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma) jaws were dropped. Only Oishi was still panting like he was running away from Inui's juice.

"D-data.." Inui was just off his guard, and broke the silence.

"Nyaa?" Eiji was confused and shocked.

"Fu-fushuu.." Kaido was just stunned.

"Wooooww…" Taka-san was just speechless.

"Oh.." Fuji and Tezuka were just off their guards.

Ryoma was only smiling proudly and Momo forgot the count.

"Momo-sama?" Tomoyo voice again waked Momo up.

"Oh oh.. uhmm.. 30-0 for Echizen!" Momo was not really recovered.

And the match only was beginning and it already lasted an half an hour because of the rally. The coach decided to stop the match.

"Oishi, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ah, hai! Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Hai, Sumire-sama."

"I'm sorry, but the match already have token a long time and I think most of the people here already decided if you are worthy to stay, Tomoyo-chan." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled. "Ne, minna?"

The regulars were all convinced about Tomoyo and staying. But the audience wasn't satisfied, they couldn't take it that some girl took their regulars down.

Tomoyo noticed it and said: "I see some of you minna-sama, aren't satisfied. I would be more than pleased to play with you." Tomoyo smiled just when they all gasped.

After the conversation some of them played with Tomoyo, and some also went 3 on 1 with her. But Tomoyo defeated them all with one game. Now everyone was convinced.

"Arigatou ne? Minna-sama." Tomoyo smiled and finally everyone accepted her.

Author's Note: Sorry, that it took so long! I will go straight on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello! It's been long, I think xD. I've been on vacation and ready to rock some chapters =3. Enjoy! I don't own Prince of Tennis. By the way, thanks for the reviews!

Old Treasures - Chapter 6, How life can twist off in seconds..

_Previous_

"_Arigatou ne? Minna-sama." Tomoyo smiled and finally everyone accepted her. _

The tennis practice was done for now. Everyone went to home when the Bucchou finished his speech. Tomoyo was officially now the new nurse and assisant-coach. Everyone was convinced of her power, that was surely right.

Changing rooms, regulars.

"Echizen-san is sure amazing! Nyaa!" Eiji said still in excitement.

"Yeah! She is really strong, amazing for a girl." Oishi agreed.

"Tch, only for a girl?" Ryoma twitched protectively.

"No, no! Uhm.. I mean for a tennis player and uhmm.."Oishi stuttered.

Everyone laughed at the statement.

"But Echizen-san is really good, as you all say." Fuji said.

"So, ne?" Momo agreed. "Nyaa, I want to play here again!" Eiji almost jumped out of his shirt.

Everyone laughed at Eiji's excitement.

Fuji and Tezuka were done at first again and they went outside, where a certain person where sitting on a bench waiting.

Fuji and Tezuka saw Tomoyo sitting on the bench again, with the normal uniform and her bracelet and ear rings, also her ribbon was replaced by the same black hat they saw the other day. She was again staring at here cellphone. "What is so interesting about her cellphone?" Fuji and Tezuka asked mentally at the same time.

Tomoyo noticed them and turned around: "Ah, hare hare. Gomenasai for not noticing you two -desu."

"Ah, ie. It doesn't really matter, we weren't standing here long." said Fuji waving her apologize away. "Ah." Tezuka agreed.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo smiled, after that she looked at her cellphone once more and closed it.

When she moved her eyes to the sky, Tezuka mention that same sad twinkle in her eyes.

What might have been bothering her? Tezuka thought.

He was about to ask when the rest of the regulars came out of the changing rooms.

"Onee-san, we're ready." Ryoma announced.

"Hai-des, comin'." Tomoyo stood up, when she passed Fuji and Tezuka she shove a little bit closer to hem and said: "Iku masho ka? (Author's note: meaning; Shall we go?)."

Fuji was kinda flustraded and Tezuka took a little step back, eventually they both nodded and followed her until they meeted up the group, at the end Tomoyo just giggled a little.

Later on their way home.

"Nyaa, ne? Echizen-san, I'm still so amazed by your strength! And Ochibi even said that it wasn't all of it? Ne, nyaa, why did you do that?" Eiji was curious.

"A? Hare hare, why thank you." Tomoyo smiled. "I guess I hold back because if I didn't I might hurt you guys, not really violent, but just by adding much strength in to a ball, I could have sprained for example Shuichiro-sama's wrist with that ball. I was losing control a little, that's why I asked if Shuichiro-sama was alright. It's still a regret of that." Tomoyo ended with a bow to the group.

"A, a ! Ie! You didn't hurt me or something! It doesn't matter!" Oishi was stuttering and trying to comfort Tomoyo with the thoughts she had of hurting his wrist.

"Demo..I could-" Tomoyo right hand was made in a fist resting on her chest and she had still a worried look on her face.

"No no! I'm fine, I swear!" Oishi was getting really uncomfortable with the fact that Tomoyo was so worried about him.

"A.. If you say that, I believe you then-des." Tomoyo face turned a little bit cheerfully again.

Oishi blushed in response, he was really embarrased about the fact that a GIRL was worrying about him, he mean his mom was just naturally, but a teammate his sister was a another story.

The group just laughed at Oishi's face, while Tomoyo just smiled and walked forwards faster to get next to Ryoma.

"So how do you like my style? After all, it's been a long time you have seen it -des." Tomoyo asked Ryoma.

"Elegantly as usual, you strength even is more than before, Onee-san." Ryoma responded with pride.

"Why thank you!" Tomoyo winked at him.

"So so, that reminds me, nyaa!" Eiji said.

Everyone turned to him questionaly.

"Yes?" Tomoyo noticed he was about to ask something to her.

"Nyaa, you said you accomplished some dreams right? That's why you came back right, nyaa?" Eiji begun.

"Yes, what about that then?" Tomoyo answered.

"Nyaa, I wanted to know what kind of dreams they were!" Eiji asked bluntly.

"Eiji! That's very rude to ask!"Oishi fussed.

"O, no no.. That's okay. I think everyone wants to know." Tomoyo smiled.

"So yo ne, why did I came back..." Tomoyo begun, she thought back.

Looking at his sister, Ryoma began to think: 'That's right, why did Onee-san came back? Why didn't she just stay there in America, she had such a good future! She said she came back for me? But why now? I hoped she came back everyday since that day she leaved! Why onee-san? Why just now? Why didn't you came back when I needed you the most like you said? Why did you leave me just like that?' Ryoma was dazing off.

At the same time Tomoyo was telling the regulars about her studies. "Well I've studied many studies like for example: Doctor, Psychologist and Designer."

Tomoyo looked at Ryoma worriedly before she turned back to them. Fuji saw it too.

"Wow nyaa! But didn't you had to go to High School then?" Eiji was amazed, as well the others.

"Well I've completed Kindergarden till High School when I was 9, so, no not really. Ahaha.." Tomoyo played with her hair in modesty.

"Eeh? How?" Everyone except Ryoma beamed at her.

"I've followed special education in the US, because I wanted to accieve more things while I had the time." Tomoyo explained smiling.

"So, mature..." Everybody was admiring, while Ryoma was dazing off and Tomoyo was still looking worriedly at him.

She shook his arm. "Ryo-san.. Daijoubu? Are you hurt or something? Can I help?"

Nothing! Just a project at school, Onee-san!" Ryoma ansered quickly.

"A.. soka.." Tomoyo wasn't convinced really.

'Of course you can help, you're the one I want to ask, but not now. It can wait until home.' Ryoma peeked at his sister thoughtfully and dazed of again while walking.

'Is it of my suddenly comeback? Yappari..ne?" Tomoyo thoughed while walking. (Author's note: Yappari means after all it is like that or nonetheless.)

Fuji and Tezuka noticed the two like that and thought at the same time again: "What's wrong with those two?"

The group stopped when they were waiting before a crosswalk. The light said red.

Ryoma didn't not notice, because he was dazing off and begun crossing the street.

Just then a car at high speed was racing to Ryoma who was just crossing the street.

"Nyaa Ochibi!" "Echizen!" "Fushuu!" "Echizen look out!" The regulars shouted shocked to wake Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up from his dazing-off and his eyes widened and his body froze when the car was coming closer at a high speed. He closed his eyes tightly and stiffed his body to hope to not feel any pain, his hands were fists and his body was tighted.

Tomoyo didn't flinch or shouted or anything at all, she dashed in seconds to her brother pulled him to herself and turned around. So Ryoma would stand on the pavement and she a little bit on the road.

Then the car just passed by, and both of them where save... that's what you would think.

But the wing mirror of the car striked Tomoyo back. But then again Tomoyo didn't flinch.

It was almost like she didn't notice the pain. She was just holding Ryoma tightly to her body.

With her left hand pressing his head to her chest and her right arm embracing him. She rested her own chin on his head with a worriedly face. The strike itself was from just under her shoulder-blades, over her whole back horizontal. Blood was flowing out of it.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and his muscles slowly discontract, when he noticed he didn't feel any pain.'Is this heaven?' He thought.

He was shocked he found him self in his sister's warm embrace once again. "Onee-san?"

Slowly a tear rolled down Tomoyo's cheek.

"Onee-san?!?!" Ryoma noticed the tear and began to worry. However it wasn't his turn to worry about her.

Tomoyo's grip on Ryoma tighted for a while and then she eventually let go.

Tomoyo's face was pale and the tear was shown. She looked really sad.

"Don't ever worry and shock me like that again..." She said she looked down.

"Onee-san.." Ryoma felt guilty because of his actions, he saw that his sister was really hurt about the fact he could have been hurt very very badly. "Sorry, I-"

"Just.." Tomoyo didn't let him finish. "Just please, promise me that...." Tomoyo hugged him again, as if she didn't believe Ryoma was still there.

"I promise it with my heart, Onee-san, I'm really sorry..." Ryoma hugged back.

Then Ryoma felt something his hands were becoming wet.

"Onee-san!?!" He pushed her away from him.

He looked at his hands and saw his hands were full of blood.

He was shocked and called his sister again out of a feeling mixed of scare and anger.

"It's alright.." Tomoyo said, but her face was a little bit more pale then before.

The regulars saw the whole thing with a shocked face. "Echizen!" "Echizen-san!" "Nyaa!" "Fushuu!" "What's going on!" "Blood!" "We need to get to a hospital, right now!"

"Onee-san, we need to go to a hospi-!" Ryoma didn't finish his sentence when he saw his sister collapse from losing too much blood.

"O.. ONEEEE-SAAAN!" Ryoma cried out loud.

Author's note: I hope it's nice or satisfieing because I've been gone for a few weeks =3. It will be continued fast! 'Cause I am full of ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hello Guys, I'm really looking for a Beta Reader xD. But I just go on and on with the story, 'cause else my ideas are gonna fade. I hope you all like it! Enjoy! I don't know Prince of Tennis.

Old Treasures - Chapter 7, Why can't you just smile?

_Previous_

_"Onee-san, we need to go to a hospi-!" Ryoma didn't finish his sentence when he saw his sister collapse from losing too much blood. _

_"O.. ONEEEE-SAAAN!" Ryoma cried out loud. _

Ryoma was sitting in the hospital room. Helding his sister right hand. Around him were the regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei and his parents. The regulars looked at her worried, some sitting some standing. Ryuzaki-sensei stood next to his parents. Rinko sat on the other side, sobbing about her daughter, holding her daughter's other hand, Nanjirou at last was behind Rinko with his hands on her shoulders, looking at his Daughter. Ryoma on the opposite side of his parents was still in shock. He saw his sister, but he couldn't bear to look at her.

Tomoyo looked very pale, she had all type of hoses on -in- her. One was transporting blood, other was transporting oxygen and all kinds further. Her wound was covered with bandage. She was breathing heavy, sometimes she was pinching the clothing of the hospital bed, trying to fight against herself. And sometimes she was suddenly very quiet, and it looked like she was dead.

Ryoma couldn't bear with the fact that his sister was so..so.. delicate. He has always known her as strong, self-confident, striving for dreams, calm, always there for him, protecting him even when she was gone that time. He wanted to wake her, even roughly if it must. Seeing her smile, kissing his head, he would murder someone for it just right now.

Just when his sister was back, this must happen. It was so ironic, she was back and saved him like always. He was so helpless. She always the one who saved him. But even though why did he had the feeling, to blame her, to yell at her that it was her fault. He almost wanted to slap her. He meant, if she didn't came back or even did not leave, this wouldn't had happen. If she didn't protect him..

Ryoma widened. If she didn't protect HIM. 'If she didn't protect me, she wouldn't have been hurt. She is always hurt because of me. She always looks over me, even from far.' His mind was beginning to work again. 'Onee-san does anything for me... Why am.. am I so cruel, she does so much for me, bears with it and still I am blaming her.. I don't know, Onee-san wake up....please....I need you now, I am confused, please say it's alright.' Ryoma let on tear fall.

"Ryoma, please don't cry.." Tomoyo could barely open her eyes, with all her power she had at that moment she said it.

Tomoyo herself didn't know how, but she could feel it when her little brother was sad. She did everything for her little brother, if she beared with the pain, it was alright. If she had to be hurt it will be alright, she could live with it, but she never wanted to see him depressed, if it was because of her or anybody, her delicate but strong heart would break in unrepairable pieces.

"Onee-san!" Ryoma immediately stood up, his chair fell and the grip on his sister's hand became harder.

"Tomoyo!" Rinko cried she stood up and hugged her daughter carefully. "Okaa-sama?" Tomoyo opened her eyes completely.

'Hospital Room..? Everyone?' Tomoyo's thoughts twisted and she lowered her head. 'I did it again, worrying everyone..'

"Tomoyo." She looked up and saw her father. Who placed his hand on her forhead. "Otou-sama." "Yep, it's me!" With all her might she had, she smiled a little smile. "It's gonna be alright." Nanjirou petted his daughters head.

"Tomoyo-chan!" "Echizen-san!" The coach barely could force her not to jump on Tomoyo. The regulars were running to the hospital bed.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka said surprisingly as the first one. "Hn, genki genki (Meaning: Spiffy)" Tomoyo said forcing a smile with all her heart could give, but actually Tomoyo was baring with a incredible pain at her back, she could barely breath, but she didn't show her any pain, she never wants anyone to worry about her.

Tomoyo looked at everybody, forced herself to sit. Tomoyo pushed herself om with her hands. 'Argh..it's hurts.. wait a minute... Hoses...? Blood...? Again..? I am the worsest daughter, sister, friend and teammate.' She thought sadly, she pushed herself up against her pain, so nobody would notice how weak she actually was. She then looked up and looked everyone in the eyes.

"Ryo-san, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Sumire-sama, minna sama...." Tomoyo's body bowed forward. "I'm really really sorry, this happened. Sorry to worry you all, it's my fault. And sorry that you all see me in this situation."

A blade striked in Ryoma's heart. 'Sorry? Is that all she got to say. Saying thinks like that, "it's my fault", blaming herself?' Ryoma thought, he looked down and his hands made fists, he couldn't hide his anger for long anymore.

"That's not needed, Tomoyo-chan, you are alright, that's the main goodness here." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yogatta (Meaning: Thank mother of god or something.), nyaa!" "We are happy you are alright." The regulars said with a smile, even Kaido and Tezuka smiled.

"Tomoyo, we are relieved you are alright. We heard the story about the car incident you prevent and we are not mad at all, you saved Ryoma, despite yourself. That proves more than enough for us." Nanjirou said proudly. "That's right, Tomoyo dear. You are the best daughter and Onee-san we can wish for." Rinko said with a kiss on her forhead.

"Arigatou Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and minna sama." Tomoyo said but actually she wasn't that happy to hear that. 'Again, forcing people to say those things to me, I am so selfish. I am really the worst, first worrying people and then making them say things out of pity.' She thought.

Ryoma looked at her side and saw Ryoma in his stance. She immediately reorganized that stance. 'He is really dissapointent in me... just like that time..' Tomoyo thought sadly. 'I'm really the worst sister ever.'

"Minna-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama and Sumire-sama. I want to talk to Ryoma privately. Could you all please leave the room for awhile?" She asked.

"Demo.. Tomoyo!" Rinko said. "Rinko, it looks like those two really have to talk." Nanjirou said pointing at Ryoma. "Oh.." Rinko saw it. Nanjirou and Rinko walked out the room , just as everybody. The regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei also understood, Tomoyo saved Ryoma, obviously he wanted to talk. But actually that was not the biggest point Ryoma was thinking about.

When everybody leaved Ryoma couldn't bear with his own anger anymore. "Ryo-san?" Tomoyo asked, she knew what was coming.

"Don't Ryo-san me!" Ryoma eyes were becoming liquid. Tomoyo didn't speak, she knew there was more, she just smiled at him.

"Why do you say sorry for me? I am the one who hurt you! Why didn't you come back earlier? Why did you even come back? I can't believe it's just for me! Why did you take the blame for me? Why do you cry for me? Why do you smile now? Why did you protect me? Why did you hugged me? Why did you leave? Why did you hurt yourself just for me? Why?" Ryoma eyes were now red from crying everything out.

"Why do you do this to me? Making me cry? Making me promise I won't worry you like that? Why do I promise it to you, when you worry me like that too? Why did you say it's alright? It's not! "Why did you hurt me so much as you could and then come back?"

Ryoma was now bringing all sorts of things out and yelling. You have no idea how many times I prayed for you to come back! Christmas! New Year! Valentine's day! Easter! My birthday! Halloween! I always just hoped you popped up before me and I could smile again. You have absolutely no idea what I have been through , if you was there.. if you was there I didn't have to suffer so much!" Ryoma fell on his knees.

"But then why, do I still love you so much, Onee-san? Why do I want to be in your arms so much? Why did I miss you? Why do I blame you? Why am I hurthing you so much and still blaming you?" Ryoma corvered his face with his hands. Tomoyo slowely shoved herself to the side of the bed.

At the same time Ryoma's voice became softer each time he spoke: "Why do you do so much for me?" He slowely looked up. "Why are you Onee-san?" He saw Tomoyo sitting at the side of the bed she slowely put her hand on his head. "Why do you love me so much?" Ryoma whispered.

Tomoyo slowely put out her other hand and pushed him to her body. "That's enough, please don't cry anymore. If you yell at me it's ok. If you blame me it's ok." Ryoma looked at his sister and still her sad smiling face. "If I have to bear with the pain it's ok. If I must take you pain instead it's ok. If I have to die it's even ok." Tomoyo's eyes began to liquid also. "But just don't, don't cry. Don't be hurt. Please smile, I will take your pain from you, just smile. Live your life happily, have the so many joys as you like. Take your path, please waratte (Meaning: smile)."

Tomoyo began to cry a little. "If I see you cry, zetai yadda (Meaning: I don't want that the most.). If I see you hurt, my heart just, can't live with it. I rather live with all the pain in the world , than see you in pain."

Tomoyo cried now. "Because..because I don't want to that sad face of you again, just that face when I left. I don't want to hurt you, not anybody. Demo (Meaning: But), everytime I am with you, you get hurt. You get hurt because of me. If I leave you cry, if I am with you, you cry. Right now, I just don't know anymore how I can make you happy. That's why I left, and that's why I love you so dearly."

Ryoma just couldn't believe what he heard coming out of his sister's mouth.

He looked his sister in the eye. "And that's why, that's why it's alright."

Ryoma felt his body was pulled to his sister. "Ryoma, I'm sorry that I can't be a better sister than this."

That moment Ryoma couldn't stop himself anymore, he cried like he never did before. Everything of the last 7 years he been through. He cried for half an hour or maybe a hour. He didn't know, but what he did know, that, that moment, this day, was what he needed all these years.

Author's note: Yeah, I know drama and stuff. But I just wanted that to be in the story. Be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello! Sorry I haven't showed up in a long time. Been busy with school and stuff. And so after, still haven't found a beta reader, maybe I am to critical? Enjoy once again!

Old Treasures - Chapter 8, Tomoyo is Tomoyo afterall…

_Previous_

_That moment Ryoma couldn't stop himself anymore, he cried like he never did before. Everything of the last 7 years he been through. He cried for half an hour or maybe a hour. He didn't know, but what he did know, that, that moment, this day, was what he needed all these years. _

Outside the room…

Everyone that had to step out of the room was shocked once again. They didn't know what to say or didn't dare to say something.

"So that's what he really has been thinking?" Rinko said sad. "And Tomoyo, what happened?"

Nanjirou stepped up to comfort her, he laid his hand on her shoulders. "It's gonna be alright, it's Tomoyo after all." Nanjirou said, but he was actually really worried.

"This is sad-nyaa, I can't do anything." Eiji said with a puppy face.

"We all can't, that's what makes it sad, we don't know anything." Fuji said, no longer smiling.

"What happened with those two in the past?" Kawamura asked.

"We all want to know, don't we?" Momo said.

"Fsshh.." Kaido hissed.

"Anata (Dear), should we tell them?" Rinko asked with a soft voice.

"Hn, I think so." Nanjirou said.

"Minna, I think you own all an explanation." Rinko said to the regulars.

The regulars looked up. "Please, tell us, Rinko-san." Tezuka said sternly.

"Yes, listen please." Rinko began. "I think I am not allowed to Tomoyo and myself to tell you everything, but let's say Tomoyo didn't have the ordinary youth you all might have know, for the average youth." "When she was young, Tomoyo faced many things. Almost not known for her age, though. She realised that her own world wasn't everything at a point." Rinko stopped and looked at the door. "She didn't want to let Ryoma go through that, but.." Rinko stopped again and sigh. "But she soon realised she couldn't protect him from everything, she couldn't be the wall for him forever, he needed to be standing on his own feet and get stronger. So he could make himself happy, if he could do that others could bring him more happiness and Ryoma would get stronger by himself." Rinko took a long breath.

"So.. she left." Nanjiroh took over, he pushed his wife again him. "It might not be the right choice though, to be so hard for him. But it made him stronger and despite that she came back as promised. Tomoyo has made the decision too for him and at the same time for herself, it was tough for her too, but she took the chance and choice with the reasons we just have told you guys." Nanjiroh ended. "Tomoyo is Tomoyo afterall." Ryuzaki-sensei added.

The regulars were just too confused to say anything. Afterall, Tomoyo didn't look like a girl who had a dark side on her and also the fact that Ryoma was crying so hard, that they could hear it, what's was the reason for that?

Inside Tomoyo's Hospital Room..

"Sniff.." Ryoma looked up with his red swollen eyes from crying. His eyes found his sister's. He saw the kindness safety, and he finally found his answer after 7 years. His sister's eyes were also a bit read but they found a little bit of a sparkle in the big dark orbs. Ryoma saw the orbs turned to the window and stared to the sky. Ryoma sat up to take a good look at his sister. 'Where ever Onee-san goes, the sky suits her the best.' Ryoma thought. "Why thank you.-des" Tomoyo answered with a slight kind smirk. "Wha? Wha? Did I say that out loud?" Ryoma yelped surprised. "Not really, I just can guess by your look, Ryo-san." Tomoyo whispered in his ear. "Onee-san!" Ryoma jumped up and stood straight. "Yare Yare –des." Tomoyo giggled. "Tease..!" She placed her index finger on his nose. Ryoma twitched. "Hare Hare, well come here then." She pulled him to a warm hug, gentle and tight. Ryoma hugged back and realised his sister clothes really got wet from his tears. "Gomen.. Onee-san (Sorry, big sister.)" Ryoma bowed slightly. "For what may I ask –des? " Tomoyo asked with smiling closed eyes. "For wetting your clothes and being improperly despite what you have been telling me." Ryoma explained. "It's O.K. –des." Tomoyo said. "Onee-san, I am going to get a Ponta O.K.? " Ryoma left. Tomoyo looked at him when he left and whispered: "I know you don't remember much, but when the time comes, you memories will touch your heart."

Author's note: O.K. it's very short, but this was the scene I wanted to post. See you next chapter.


End file.
